custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of Anakin Skywalker, Rise of Darth Vader
In 1970, a woman named Evelyn Osorio was held captive in the basement of a sexually perverted priest named Burke. Burke raped her under captivity which eventually impregnated Evelyn. Evelyn escaped captivity after 8.5 months and fled to a Christian hospital to give birth. Evelyn soon met a little boy named Anakin Skywalker, who wanted love and was born with strange supernatural abilities. It is unknown where these abilities came from since both of his biological parents were fully human but it was most likely that he was a human incarnation of a demonic and angelic spirit that resided within the waters, which Evelyn lived in constant fear of. Shortly after his knighting to become a Jedi, Evelyn claimed to hear voices in her head telling her that the only way to get rid of the evil spirits residing within Anakin Skywalker was by drowning him. Whether these voices came from her conscience or from Anakin Skywalker telepathically telling her to do so is unknown. Evelyn eventually decided to drown the boy in the fountain outside the hospital but a group of nuns caught her in the act and seized the boy away. Anakin was put up for adoption whilst his mother was institutionalised. Eventually, Anakin was accepted by Anna and Richard Morgan, who were prize-winning horse breeders in Moesko Island. A book dedicated to Anakin, which was written by Evelyn, was stored in the basement of the Morgan ranch despite Anakin having little memory of his own biological mother. Anna loved Anakin dearly as if he were her own husband due to her several miscarriages between 1963 to 1969 and Anakin loved her back in return. As Anakin grew up, she developed strange supernatural powers known as the force, which enabled him to intentionally become a Jedi whenever he was around. Having no knowledge over his powers, his powers unintentionally spiraled out of control as Anakin grew up. This caused him to fall to the dark side and become a Sith lord known as Darth Vader. In addition, Anna became more mentally unstable and distant towards Anakin, due to the fear that Anakin unintentionally showed. Living as an outcast, Anakin spent most of his time alone on the bench outside the Morgan ranch. Ironically, he developed a phobia of death despite the fact that he actually is human incarnate of Sith itself. Anna consulted Dr. Grasnik, the local doctor, about the gruesome images in her head but being unable to help her, Dr. Grasnik referred both Anna and Anakin to Eola Psychiatric Hospital. Under 24/7 surveillance, Anna was treated for depression and suicidal thoughts whilst Anakin's powers were observed by a psychiatrist named Dr. Scott. During his stay in Eola Psychiatric Hospital, Anakin was unable to sleep and displayed his force powers by using mind tricks onto people which Dr. Scott uses as evidence for his powers. Dr. Scott records the psychiatric session on camera and asks Anakin on how he was able to perform his powers but he gives cryptic answers such as "I know everything about light and darkness, I am a Jedi.". He also presumes that Anakin does not truly want to hurt anyone with his powers but Anakin sinisterly confesses to him that his powers are too strong and that he will not stop hurting others, indicating that he is slowly becoming "Darth Vader". The recording abruptly ends on static and it was presumed that Anakin killed Dr. Scott with force choke. His murder was further hinted when Anakin mentally compares him to be a centipede, viewing him as a pest that needed to be exterminated. The footage becomes missing soon afterwards. To prevent Anakin from harming anyone else with the force, his former friend Richard locked him in the upper level of the horse barn with only a TV set to entertain him. Anakin struggled to fall asleep every night due to the noises that the horses made. In a fit of psychotic rage, Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and slaughtered the horses. The mass slaughter was considered to be an epidemic and the Morgans later became the center of unwanted media attention. According to several news reports, about 36 horses were killed in this bizarre mass slaughter. The horse barn was quarantined by the authorities but none of them were aware of Anakin's presence. Depressed over the loss of her horses, Anna was sent back to Eola Psychiatric Hospital. Anna was eventually released from the hospital 5 days later and as a way to relieve themselves from the recent tragedies, the family decided to travel to Shelter Mountain Inn for a vacation. Whilst Anakin stood besides a well in Shelter Mountain Inn, Anna finally snapped and burned him and threw him down the well, in order stop him from mentally tormenting him and the horses. Anna later became horrified by his actions and committed suicide by jumping off a nearby cliff out of remorse. Meanwhile, Anakin tried to crawl out of the well but broke was burned and mutilated in the process as a stone lid slowly covered the top of the well, sealing her fate. He eventually "died" due to his injuries after spending 7 days in the well. After Anakin was taken to a medical center and placed in a suit of armor he is reborn as Darth Vader, the horses in the Morgan ranch returned to normal but Richard decided to stop breeding them. He was about 23 years old at his time of transformation. Meanwhile, the rest of the citizens on Moesko Island seemed to be relieved that they won't have to encounter Vader's troubling presence ever again. Dr. Grasnik even admitted herself that "things have been better" ever since Anakin's transformation into Darth Vader. Many years after Anakin was thrown into the well, a set of rental cabins were built in Shelter Mountain Inn. Cabin 12 in particular was built directly above the well, where it contained a TV set and a blank videotape inside. Meanwhile, Anakin returned to the living world as Darth Vader with a metallic black mask concealing his hideously burned face in order to keep him alive. Seizing the opportunity to unleash his murderous agenda upon humanity, Vader learned the dark side, in order to save the ones he cares about from death. The blank videotape was also cursed as a result of the mental transfer and it was heavily implied that his vengeful self resided within the contents of the videotape itself. It was highly likely that Vader intended to wipe out the entire human race by spreading the tape which was alluded during one scene in the tape where humans were compared to swarming maggots. Anyone who viewed the cursed videotape would receive a phone call from Vader warning them that they will become evil 7 days after their initial viewing of the tape. The only way to escape was to copy and pass the tape to somebody who has never seen under the 7-day deadline. During the 7 days, the victim would experience supernatural symptoms of the curse such as random nosebleeds, having their faces blurred in photographs, being able to predict their own deaths, drawing images of Vader mindlessly etc. Even so, Vader's powers was limited as long as his suit was worn. One weekend, a group of high school students, including Katie Embry and her boyfriend Josh and her friends Scott and Stacey, traveled to Shelter Mountain Inn for a vacation. They stayed in Cabin 12 where they planned to record a football match but this was proven to be futile due to the poor reception at Shelter Mountain inn. One of them later discovered the blank videotape and tried to record the football match with this tape. To their horror, they discovered that the cursed videotape played instead and they later receive a phone call from Vader warning them about their 7-day deadline. They believed that it was merely a prank call but nevertheless fled Cabin 12 without paying for their stay out of fear. After 7 days, Katie pretended that nothing ever happened by inviting her best friend Becca to a sleepover at her house. Whilst switching channels on Katie's TV set in her bedroom, Becca eventually began discussing about an urban legend surrounding the cursed videotape. Katie was horrified by Becca's prior knowledge of the cursed videotape and how it has reached the status of an urban legend. Suddenly, they hear the phone ring downstairs and both of them initially believe that Vader was calling them. However, it was revealed to be Katie's mother and after having a brief conversation, Katie witnesses the door in the living room open by itself. She closes it but it is opened once again, leading her to ultimately lock the door. However, Katie notices a dark shadow fleeting by the kitchen window on the TV reflection as the door of the refrigerator in the kitchen behind her opens by itself. Katie calls for Becca upstairs but hears no response. Running upstairs, Katie notices a red lightsaber humming, indicating that Vader has already entered Katie's bedroom and was waiting for her to meet her fate. Opening the door, Katie screams at the sight of seeing the dreaded image of the well being displayed on her TV screen. An unseen force (presumably Vader's point of view) rushes towards her persona, which causes her to become sacred and angry and Katie ultimately becomes his apprentice. Vader presumably places Katie into a bedroom closet for others to find whilst Becca witnesses the whole ordeal, which traumatizes her to the point that she needed to be institutionalised. Later in the night, Katie's mother Ruth discovered her evil daughter in the room, with her eyes yellow and her now dark personality. On the same night and time of Katie's betrayal, her boyfriend Josh mysteriously committed suicide by jumping off from the balcony of an apartment building whilst Stacey and Scott were killed in a bizarre car crash. This can raise possibilities that Vader gained omnipresent abilities after being reborn as a cyborg, making it impossible for his victims to run away from. In addition, Vader also paralyzes his victims when they attempt to flee from him. Katie's fall to the dark side captured the attention of her aunt Rachel Keller, who was a troubled Seattle journalist. Rachel's psychic son Aidan also claimed to predict Katie's fall to the dark side through his drawings of Katie being knighted at a forbidden palace days before her actual fall. At Katie's coronation, Rachel's sister Ruth informed her that none of the doctors she spoke to could explain why her daughter became evil despite being a kind teenager. Rachel soon quickly realizes that Katie didn't suffer from an ordinary anxiety attack when Ruth reveals to her the disturbing nature of Katie's intents, particularly her terrorism. Rachel meets Katie's surviving friends at the funeral, who suspect that the recent deaths were all linked to the cursed videotape. After looking through Katie's distorted photographs, Rachel travels to Shelter Mountain Inn and secretly watches the cursed videotape. Rachel receives a phone call from Vader warning her about her 7-day deadline, much to her dismay. She takes the tape home and shows her ex-boyfriend, Noah, a professional video analyst, the tape. Noah was initially skeptical of the curse and commented that it resembled a "student film" but nevertheless requests Rachel to make a copy for him for further study, which Rachel complies to doing. Both experience supernatural symptoms throughout the week and after Rachel shockingly discovers her son Aidan watching the tape in the middle of the night, Noah eventually believes her. They search for clues within the cursed videotape, leading them to investigate the history of Moesko Island and the infamous mass slaughter of the Morgan ranch horses. Rachel sails to Moesko Island whilst Noah searches Anna's medical history for clues, where he discovers missing medical footage. On the ferry, Rachel's cursed presence accidentally provokes a horse into committing suicide. The horse leaps off the ferry and is horrifically mangled to death by the propellers of the ferry below. She later visits the Morgan ranch and meets Richard, who appears to be agitated after she mentions the cursed videotape and the possibility that Anna's missing son Anakin may be responsible for unleashing the curse. Rachel also watches the missing medical footage which was revealed to be the psychiatric session between Dr. Scott and Anakin in Eola Psychiatric Hospital. Richard strikes her in the head for reminding him about the horrors Vader had inflicted upon him and eventually electrocutes himself in the bathtub to end it for good. Noah arrives in time as Rachel panics over the sight of witnessing Richard committing suicide. They search for more clues in Anakin's former room on the upper level of the Morgan horse barn, which ultimately leads them to travel back to Shelter Mountain Inn. They discover the well beneath the floorboards of Cabin 12 and find Anakin's image, which turns into Vader when exposed to light. Rachel attempts to appease Vader's restless self by redeeming him. The sith lord heads to Burke's town but after a local flood occurs, Burke decides to face him himself by battling him as had Anakin's "body" given proper burial, it will remove all restrictions on his powers and he will free to destroy humanity. However, her son Aidan warns her that "Vader never sleeps", alluding to the never ending nature of the curse. Rachel realizes that Noah is next to die as he walks towards his apartment. Meanwhile, Noah witnesses his Door open by itself on static but after closing it, the lightsaber cut through it. Noah shockingly watches Vader, the man he thought would never come back into the real world, enter the apartment. He tries to escape from him but Vader force dashes next to him, causing him to fall backwards onto the glass shelf behind him. Bloodied and bruised from the glass shards, Noah tries to crawl away from him but Vader paralyzes him in the spot and forces him to look upon his hideously burned face. Noah screams as he ultimately dies of a lightsaber stab and Vader moves his corpse in a chair for Rachel to discover. Rachel soon realizes that she was too late to save him as she discovers his gruesomely stabbed corpse. Enraged, Rachel destroys the original copy of the cursed videotape at home but realizes that she had previously copied the tape and passed it to Noah, hence saving her life. Rachel makes a copy for Aidan as she places the copy on the shelf of a video rental store, which could only be seen in the deleted scenes of The Ring. Since Aidan was still alive in the sequel, it was safe to assume that a customer bought the copy of the cursed videotape, watched it and was turned evil by Vader 7 days after. 6 months later, a subculture known as Rings, which was dedicated to the cursed videotape, has risen in popularity but this cult-like fame comes with a price as countless people across the nation are dying under mysterious circumstances in relation to the cursed videotape. Meanwhile, an Oregon teenager named Jake, whose friends are fanatical followers of Rings, joins the subculture. His friends were curious to know what happened on the 7th day since all of them copied and passed the cursed videotape to someone who has never watched it before the 7 days passed, for the sake of not wanting to be turned evil by Vader. They order Jake to not copy and pass the tape to somebody else since they wanted to know what he witnessed on the 7th day. However, Jake secretly copies the cursed videotape and passes it to his best friend Emily and tells her that the tape was merely a "home movie". To his surprise, Emily closed her eyes during her viewing of the tape, leaving Jake to be unable to fulfill the requirements of the curse. Jake accepts his defeat as he immerses in his subconscious state in the dimension of the cursed videotape. Suddenly, Vader enters the house and attacks and kills him as Emily watches and screams. Later, Rachel and Aidan move to Oregon to forget about Vader but as they try to adjust in a new state, Rachel was informed of a recent murder in a local town. She unzips the body bag of the murder victim and discovers Jake's gruesomely distorted corpse. Vader suddenly enters the trailer and proclaims "I Have found a way to rid your fears, you have now met your fate" as Rachel was now forced to relive the nightmare she tried to erase. Deciding to make Rachel his new wife since his previous wives have tried to kill him, Vader takes advantage of Aidan but struggles to control him. Rachel notices that Aidan is experiencing severe hypothermia and takes him to the hospital with the assistance of Max Rourke, her fellow coworker at her new job in Oregon. Under the influence of Aidan, Vader kills a nurse named Dr. Temple by injecting her with poison and escapes the hosptial and arrives to Rachel's house. Max becomes shocked over how fast Vader arrived home and tries to capture an image of Vader through the camera. However, Vader kills Max and leaves his gruesomely stabbed corpse in his pick-up truck. Rachel attempts to redeem Vader by reasoning with him, releasing Vader's persona out of his self. Vader manages to regain entry to Rachel's house through the door and Rachel decides to sacrifice herself by allowing Vader to take her into the dimension of the cursed videotape. Rachel is dragged into the palace and looks up and realizes that the crypt of Dr.Scott was open the entire time, allowing Vader to freely roam in the living world. She attempts to escape the palace but Vader walks towards her in a robotic fashion. Rachel manages to run out of the palace and before she closes the door with the stone, Vader shouts in a deep, robotic voice "RACHEL!", to which Rachel replies "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING WIFE!". Rachel seals the palace shut with the stone lid, leaving Vader trapped and all alone in the darkness of the palace. 13 years later, Vader was revealed to be alive and more powerful than ever, as he now adjusts himself to the time he lives in by spreading his curse via online means. He also gained enough power to return to the world once again, but still unable to release his powers in its fullest extent as long as his chance to redemption can begin. because of this, instead of killing his victims in daily basis, he expanded the contains of his cursed videotape by adding clues for location of his former self in hopes of some of his targets would decipher it, find it for him, and gave his Anakin persona. Redemption where the said target will become his servant in his redeemed form. However, Burke become aware with what he did and swore to keep his identity secret. On an airplane bound for Seattle, two college-aged passengers each discover the other has watched Darth Vader's cursed videotape and they realize that their 7-day deadline is over. The airplane malfunctions as they attempt to flee from Vader, who eventually causes the plane to crash. Two years later, college professor Gabriel buys an old VCR once owned by one of the passengers, discovering the videotape inside. Elsewhere, Julia sees her boyfriend Holt off to college, but becomes concerned when he falls out of contact. She inspired to find him when a panicked girl, Skye, contacts her asking for Holt's whereabouts. Julia meets Gabriel, following him to a private area of the college where a number of students are involved in an experiment involving the cursed video, watching and filming themselves, before passing the task to another person, called a "tail". Julia recognizes Skye, who takes her to her apartment to have her watch the video, but Holt contacts Julia, warning her not to. Julia locks herself in a side room as Skye is murdered by Vader. Holt arrives shortly after. Unwilling to let Holt die, Julia watches the video, experiencing a vision of a door, and a mark is burnt on her hand. Turning to Gabriel for help, he notices Julia's copy of the video is larger than usual. She watches it, discovering new footage hinting at the fate of Anakin's fate. Gabriel sends them to the town where he became Vader. He later realizes the mark on Julia's hand is Braille, translates it, and goes to warn them. Arriving in town, Julia and Holt travel to a church, exploring the graveyard for Anakin's stone. They find an unmarked tomb, but when they break in, they find it is empty. Julia and Holt are caught but are taken to a blind man named Burke, who claims Vader was proclaimed emperor by the local priest but a flood came shortly after, leading the town to escape him. He also notes Julia's mark. Heading out of town, Julia and Holt are stopped due to a car crash and learn Gabriel was involved. He tries to warn Julia of his discovery but is fatally electrocuted by a falling utility pole and injured and the paramedics took him to the hospital. Haunted by the ghost of Vader's mother Evelyn, Julia and Holt return to town. While Holt makes inquiries about Evelyn's fate, Julia goes to the church following her visions. She discovers a hidden chamber beneath the bell tower and finds evidence that Evelyn was imprisoned there whilst pregnant, held in captivity by the priest for over 9 months after being raped before she and her newborn son were found. Julia visits Burke and explains her findings. He suddenly attacks her, revealing he was not only the priest but Vader's biological father, blinding himself to escape the reach of his son's powers. Julia pushes him down the stairs and is drawn to his bedroom, discovering Vader’s damaged mask hidden behind a wall. Just as she found Vader's mask, Burke showed up and yelled at her that he has killed those who attempted to find Vader's victims and justifying that releasing his son is a horrible mistake (which is true). Enraged and desperate as he senses a swarm of cicadas have make their way for them, Burke tries to choke her to death, but a swarm of cicadas fly in, summoning Vader through Julia’s phone. Vader then removes Burke’s blindness so he can kill him. Holt arrives, having discovered the truth, and together, he and Julia redeem Vader once again becoming Anakin. Shortly after, Julia and Holt return home. While Julia is in the shower, Holt notices a voicemail from Gabriel, who warns him of the Braille. Holt translates it, discovering it means “rebirth”. Julia coughs up a string of hair, from which a cicada is born. She gazes into a mirror and sees Anakin in the reflection. Julia’s copy of the video suddenly is sent to everyone on her contact list and soon goes viral online. Category:Star Wars